Many people have vocations or avocations that take them outdoors or to remote sites. Hunters, fishers, boat owners, jet-ski owners, hikers, mountain climbers, and other various sportsman transport gear into often remote locations. Likewise, carpenters, painters, landscapers, ranchers, farmers, and other workers perform outdoor labor, needing to transport gear and tools to job-sites.
To accommodate both sportsman and workers, there are a variety of tools and solutions for transporting gear, usually involving pick-up trucks, utility vehicles, trailers, and the like. Once on site, both groups are dependent on terrain in order to assemble and use their gear or tools. Often, the tools or gear needed changes, depending on the job or sport being performed and the terrain encountered. Additionally, work-surfaces at remote sites are often at a premium for both groups.
If a sportsman has multiple outdoor avocations, they often require multiple sets of gear, trailers, and work-surfaces. Additionally, those with outdoor vocations are often required to purchase multiple trailers and work-surfaces to accommodate a variety of tools and terrains. For both groups, the expense of redundant trailers and portable work-surfaces is substantial, and can create logistical problems. Such single-use equipment is expensive and limits the sportsperson or worker to using one single solution.
Both outdoorsman and manual laborers working out of doors need a modular system that can be tailored and re-configured for their transportation, sporting and/or work needs. Ideally, such a system would entail a set of interchangeable parts that could joined or mated, temporarily, creating members that would articulate, pivot and extend. Such members could create a variety of utility trailers, platforms and baskets to accommodate the transport of various gear for both a sportsman and workman. Additionally, such members could be re-configured and used to create a variety of work surfaces, benches, racks, platforms, and baskets in situ. In order to be of maximum utility, such a system should allow tool-free assembly and re-configuration while on-site. In essence, both sportspersons and workers need a system that functions as an adult-version of an Erector® set or Lego® building blocks.